


Love

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read and you will see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my short and plain poems.  
> Hope some of you like it :D

Love is to be alone and together

 

Love is the ability to understand and to hesitate

 

Love is the possibility to make others feel better and worse

 

 

Love an be returned 

 

Love can be noticed

 

Love  can be forever

 

 

Love may be everywhere

 

Love may be rare

 

Love may be just there

**Author's Note:**

> I would be like reeeaally happy if would you leave kudos or a comment ;D


End file.
